A Blackened, Frozen Heart
by Kecleon352
Summary: Tragedy in the kingdom of Arendelle. Princess Anna has been kidnapped by the evil Maleficent! Now, Queen Elsa, along with her friends, must go on a journey to save her sister.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in the kingdom of Arandelle. The sun was high in the air, the sky was a crystalline blue, and it was a perfect day to take a walk.

Amongst the people in the kingdom, one woman walked along. She had light, blonde hair, and a flowing teal dress. As she passed, nearby people went out of their way to bow and tell her good morning.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Your Majesty." said one passerby.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Care to try some of my fruit?" offered a vendor.

"It's always good to see you, Queen Elsa." said one of the guards of the castle.

She always nodded in response, with a smile on her face. Suddenly, Elsa felt a tug at her dress. She turned to see a couple of boys there. "Um, Queen Elsa? Could you make it snow, pretty please?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course. All you had to do was ask."

Now, you would think that they're crazy, talking about making it snow. I know I would. But, Elsa is not like many other people, because she has a gift. She is able to create ice and snow at her command, even in the middle of the summer. The two boys gathered around Elsa as she made some flourishing movements with her hands, causing the air around them to sparkle.

She then tossed this sparkling air into the sky and, **WHOOSH** , it started to snow, right in the middle of town. The boys ran over and played in a newly formed snow pile. Elsa smiled and began to walk away, when something hit her from behind.

She turned to see what happened, when she locked eyes with another woman. She was a brunette, with a burgundy dress on. Her right hand was covered in snow, as if she was just handling a snowball, while she had another one in her left hand. She had a huge childish grin on her face.

"You should really learn to watch your back, sis. You don't know what else that could've been." she said, giggling.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Anna. It's not like I'm going to be kidnapped any time soon."

Anna tossed the snowball up and down in the air. "Well, you never know, Elsa. Besides, you couldn't even protect yourself against my little assault."

A wry smile spread across Elsa's face. "Oh, yeah? You wanna bet?" She flourished her hands and a snowball appeared in her hands. She tossed it at Anna, which she nimbly dodged and countered with the snowball in her hand.

Soon, the entire square erupted in a flurry of snowballs, everyone was laughing as the snowball fight continued to grow in size.

Meanwhile, a figure dressed in black was watching this ensuing battle on a nearby hill overlooking Arandelle. "Well, look at that. A snowball fight in the summer. It's so unnatural. And yet, everyone down there is smiling. Everyone is so happy."

"...It's disgusting." This person spat. Then, this person emitted a very evil chuckle. "But, I will change that. Oh, yes. This happy ever after won't be happy for long." The figure then disappeared into a cloud of black smoke and began to drift down towards the kingdom.

* * *

Well, that was ominous. I wonder what will happen next. This is my new story based off the awesome Disney movie, "Maleficent". I chose to pair it with the movie "Frozen" because it seemed to be a good match. I hope you guys will think so as well. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review this one if you have the time!


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, the snowball fight settled down, and Anna and Elsa were leaning on each other, still giggling with excitement and their clothes all cold and wet.

"I still can't believe how many shots you managed to land on me." Elsa said, stooping down to pick up her crystal diadem, which was a gift to her from a neighboring kingdom. "I have to admit, I may control ice and snow, but you sure know how to throw a good snowball."

Anna laughed, blushing. "Yeah, but you were on fire back there. Um, even though you control cold stuff. You were on fire ice! Is that right?" Anna kept trying variations of it, causing Elsa to burst into fits of giggles every couple of minutes, but eventually she gave it up, saying that there were no words to describe how great she was.

Elsa sighed, shaking her head, then looked up to the sky. "Can you believe it, Anna?"

Anna gave her a confused "Huh?".

Elsa looked about her, seeing children playing all around her, the shops selling their wares, and the general populace stopping in their tracks to give her a quick bow before continuing on their way. "It's been a year now since I was made queen. A year since I almost froze Arendelle solid. A year...since everyone thought I was a monster." She hung her head low.

Anna placed her hand under Elsa's chin and brought it up so that now they were looking each other in the eyes. "Hey, don't feel glum about it now. As you said, it was a year ago. Sure, people hated you, they hunted you, and they even tried to take advantage of you, like _Prince Hans._" She said that last bit with a little venom in her voice. "But, a lot of things have changed since then. I mean, just look at you now! Everyone loves you, the neighboring kingdoms totally respects you, and since you learned how to control your powers, you do miraculous things for the people of Arendelle. Just look at what happened. We had a snowball fight in the middle of summer. You can't get much more special than that." Anna smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Plus, you have me. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. I can promise you that."

Elsa smiled and was about to thank her, when suddenly Anna's eyes bugged out of her head and she turned pale. "Oh, no. I was supposed to meet up with Kristoff and hang out with him up in the mountains a while ago. I completely forgot! Um, I'll see you around, sis!" And just like that she was gone, rushing down the street. Elsa chuckled and turned back around to head back to the castle, when all of the sudden, she heard a terrifying high-pitched scream emanate from where Anna ran off. Elsa ran off over there without a second thought.

When she finally pushed through the crowd that was already forming, she was horrified at what she saw. It was her sister, floating in midair, surrounded by golden ribbons of light. Her hair looked like it was suspended in water and fell all over the place, herself looking like she was in a deep and peaceful sleep. Suddenly, the ribbons started to move faster and faster and the space around her looked like it was contracting until suddenly, she was gone. She disappeared. "Anna!" Elsa cried out, but it was in vain. She was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, an evil laugh burst out from behind her. She turned quickly to find a woman dressed in black, walking up to her. The crowd parted, giving her plenty of room. The woman grinned wickedly. "Well, well. That was easier than I thought. I'd have imagined that kidnapping the queen's sister would have been harder than that, but I guess that was my bad."

Elsa had her fists balled up tight, her knuckles turning white. The warm summer air quickly started to grow cold. Through clenched teeth, she growled, "Who are you? Where's my sister?"

The woman smiled, as if she was enjoying watching the Snow Queen losing her cool. "Well, to answer your first question, my name is Maleficent. And as for the latter, she's safe. For now."

Elsa's anger quickly changed to shock. "What- What do you mean 'for now'? What have you done to her?!" The woman named Maleficent only smiled in response. "Answer me now!" She let loose a swirling ice blast at the woman in black, but she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Cries of alarm suddenly sounded from the crowd as the blast almost hit the people. Elsa gasped at the mistake she almost made.

Elsa then heard Maleficent's laugh behind her. "Tut, tut, my dear. You might hurt someone. You wouldn't want to harm the innocent people for no reason, would you?" She then turned to everyone who had gathered there, which grew considerably since Elsa arrived. "Listen well, all of you. In ten day's time, the girl will die. And anyone who tries to rescue her will suffer the same fate. You have been warned." And then Maleficent disappeared into her cloud of smoke and, just like Anna, completely disappeared.

Elsa dropped to her knees. She began to cry tears of despair, as she realized that her sister was now doomed.

* * *

Wow. What a low blow from Maleficent. Why would she do this? What could she be planning? Well, now I've intrigued myself, so stay tuned everyone!


End file.
